


Bambi Potter and the Ninja of the Desert

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bambi Potter-Black is Harry Potter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Pairings will be added as they appear - Freeform, Sort Of, but there will be romance too, giving Gaara and his family a happy home life, goblin friend Harry, ninjas and wizards, this is mostly a family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Bambi Potter-Black was sick and tired of being pressured to get married to a "respectable wizard". She goes to her account manager and employer at Gringotts, Ragnok, to help her bring an end to this problem on her own terms. Meanwhile, in the distant village of Sunagakure, the fourth Kazekage Rasa is in a similar predicament which he solves the same way Bambi does...How will things change for both upon entering an arranged marriage with each other?





	1. On the subject of Marriage

After defeating He-whose-nose-is-missing Lady Bambi Lily Potter-Black, Girl-Who-Lived and Lady-Who-Conquered, went back to school with her friends. The black haired witch worked hard to get her masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Healing, and (to most who knew her's shock) Potions. She had gotten Os on her NEWTs for Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures as well, but the Gryffindor preferred not to explore those further - for the moment at least.

The green eyed woman had taken a shine to warding and curse breaking, rather than Auror training as most expected, after school. And with the aid of Bill Weasley and the goblins of Gringotts, whom she'd always admired and shown respect to, she had become one of the best warders and curse breakers in recent centuries. Nowadays she was just trying to live a simple life, key word being **trying**.

Every year since the raven haired witch's triumph in the Battle of Hogwarts Bambi received an increasing amount of marriage proposals. And with each passing year she remained unmarried, while the number of her friends and peers also single dwindled rapidly, the public demand for her to "do her duty and replenish her dying families by marrying an acceptable wizard" grew ever more insistent and obnoxious. 

Apparently the wizarding world needed a reminder on how much Lady Potter-Black hated being badgered and ordered around.

They wanted her to get married? Fine. But Bambi was going to make damned sure it would be on her own terms. Hence why the witch was currently meeting with her employer of the last few years and account manager Ragnok, who looked as amused with the raven's plan as she was. "So if I'm understanding you correctly, you wish for me to compile a list of potential suitors for you. Ones of similar status and accomplishments as yourself. But you want them to be from **outside** of the magical community entirely?"

Bambi smiled foxily as she sipped at her tea. "That is exactly what I wish, yes. Perhaps having my lines and fortune no longer part of the wizarding world due to marrying out of it will make the old codgers and sheeple here think twice about trying to pressure someone to marry in the future." Ragnok's grin at her words was as vicious as it was amused. "Perhaps."

After watching the old goblin look through his files on the communities besides wizards his people had trade with for a few minutes he hummed. "Your request is doable, though the only community with suitors close enough to your status is the Elemental Countries... I suggest you brush up on your Japanese."

"My husband will be a ninja then?" Bambi asked, vaguely recalling her studies on the fuinjutsu or sealing techniques of the equally hidden society through the Black and Potter libraries. The art was rare and very useful to her as both a warder and curse breaker, though it was the extent of her knowledge on the other society beyond a map of the countries there that was likely outdated - given the warrior society's penchant for war. Ragnok's blunt "Most likely." earned a smile from the green eyed witch.

"Thank you Ragnok." the raven said as she rose to leave. "I trust you to send me only the best options."

"Of course." the old goblin responded with a dismissive wave and vicious smirk. "Only the best will do for a goblin friend."

 

\-----

 

Rasa sighed, rubbing his temples to try and ease his growing migraine. The council has been relentlessly on his case about Gaara... again. They were constantly complaining for him to keep his son under tighter control, pressuring him to give his youngest son less freedom or not so subtly implying that he should have him murdered. The redhead was sick of their whining to be honest, about his son **and** his lack of wife.

Since Karura had died in childbirth he had practically drowned himself in his work. He barely had time for his family, let alone to search for a suitable spouse! If those old windbags suggest he marry some nameless girl of their choice one. more. time... Rasa doesn't know what he'd do to them in all honesty.

Adding in the lack of funds and resources due to the war on top of all that? It amazed the kazekage that he hadn't gone insane or prematurely grey from the stress yet.

Hearing a snort Rasa looked up to meet the amused blue-grey gaze of his brother in law. "One of **those** days?" the sandy blonde chirps teasingly, earning a fond eye roll from the kazekage as he runs a hand through his spiky dark red hair. "Yashamaru ever since the council got it into their thick heads that I should remarry every day has been _'one of those days'_..." 

After a brief moment of silence, Rasa's black eyes having finished skimming the papers in front of him and his confliction visible on his face, the man asked "Can you be honest with me, as my brother and my friend? Can I trust you to have my back in this decision?" Yashamaru nodded with a gentle smile "'Til the end. Karura would skin me alive otherwise when next we meet." The redhead smiled fondly, that sounded **exactly** like his late wife.

Taking a deep breath Rasa started to explain "You know those cutthroat little creatures we do business with?"

"Goblins?"

Nodding the kazekage continued "They approached me with an offer during my meeting with them a few days ago. At first I told them I would consider the proposal after looking it over, mostly to humor them but also so I could have an excuse to avoid the council for a few days. As you know, today they decided to pester me again."

"About the usual subjects I assume?"

"Naturally." Rasa growled bitterly before sighing. "I actually read the proposal the day I got it and am now sorely tempted to accept it, if only to see the looks on those old geezers' faces when I tell them about it later."

The sandy blonde shinobi raised a brow as he asked "And what proposal would you be accepting?"

"A marriage proposal." Whatever response Yashamaru had expected that certainly wasn't it. "A marriage proposal?! To who, a goblin?"

Rasa snorted at the mental image "No, though that may be the oddest part. The goblins have apparently been approached by a woman who works for them, a hime and war hero, who has asked them to find her a husband to her standards. According to the goblin I spoke to she's sick of her **own** council being on her case about being unwed." At his brother in law's fond tone the blonde smiled "I take it you're accepting then?"

The redhead crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "She is a hime, a war hero, and the last of two of her homeland's most powerful and ancient clans... Marrying her comes with a considerable dowry that can go towards the village. Not to mention that the council can't complain about me being unmarried if I have a wife." Shrugging the kazekage continues "If she still opts to choose me despite the fact I will be making the fact I am a widow with three children and a job that will leave me often away from home, then I believe I won't mind a woman such as Potter-Black-hime as a wife."

Yashamaru blinked a few times in disbelief before chuckling. "I don't know why I was surprised, it's just like you to marry out of spite. If it's this hime's nature as well then I say you two will be a good match for each other."

Rasa smiles fondly before turning serious. "Yashamaru?"

"Yeah?" 

The redhead swallows nervously before asking "Do you think Karura would be mad at me for this?"

Dark blue eyes locked with black as the sand blonde sighed "Honestly? I think my sister would slap you for even considering she'd be mad at you for this. Karura was too full of love to be happy watching you mourn her forever. Nothing would make her happier than seeing you find love again, you know that."

Rasa smiled weakly as he glanced at a photo of his late wife on the desk. Yashamaru really knew what to say didn't he? That sounded exactly like Karura, finding happiness in watching him be happy. The kazekage started writing his response for the goblins. "Then I hope this goes well..."

As he walked back home to check on his nephew Gaara the blonde shinobi smiled "So do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Bambi's reaction to her suitors, Rasa included, and her choice. As well as the pair's meeting for the first time.
> 
> Hope you guys like this story. It's been an idea in the back of my head for a while now.


	2. A choice is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi checks over her suitors' replies, deciding to meet with one of them face to face in goblin territory.

As the first light of morning fell across her pale face from the window of her room Bambi woke, stretching like a cat before rising to start the day. After running a brush through her unruly black locks and tying them into a ponytail that made them marginally more manageable, as well as slipping on a green sundress with a basilisk design stitched along the skirt in silver thread and a pair of black thigh-high socks (very Slytherin, she knows), the witch makes her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. It's after she's finished her meal, sipping at her morning coffee blissfully, that the post comes.

Hedwig is puffed up proudly as she offers her human reply letters from Tonks, Remus, and Sirius. The first two likely containing photos of her godson Teddy, who is growing so fast, and the latter on a vacation with the family of 3 in America at the moment. Knowing Sirius his letter is going to be full of the adventure they're on, ending with a fond wish that she was there. Her godfather always ended his letters that way.

The grim animagus had gotten into the habit of travelling since the war ended and his name was cleared. As a free man they'd lived together here in Grimauld Place for a while, and still did between his vacations. But the man had a case of wanderlust and an intense desire to find "the one" burning in his heart, so he often left to explore new things and meet new people to search for his one. 

He was a romantic like that.

Tonks and Remus would go with him sometimes, if the calendar and place they're visiting allowed. America was notoriously accepting of creatures, though their laws concerning muggles (or in their case no-mages) were far more out-dated and constricting than Britain's. Bambi was looking forward to finding out what sights they'd seen on this trip.

A ministry owl dropped a Daily Prophet on her empty plate before flying off, another odd-looking bird (a potoo apparently, last time she'd asked Luna) dropped the Quibbler on top of it with a call that sounds a bit like a child crying as it flies off. And, standing regally on top of the table, is a Gringotts hawk. He's severe looking, with piercing eyes and dark plumage, and seems to be eyeing her curiously. As if he's wondering how she'll try to claim the package he guards.

Smiling and reaching to scratch the hawk under the chin fondly in a way she knows birds love, which he does, the witch carefully removes the box from his talons before conjuring a rat for him. "Thank you for guarding this for me." Snatching up his prize the hawk takes off, preening slightly as he does. Upon noting her owl's jealous expression Bambi conjures a rat for her as well "You too girl."

Buzzing with excitement over what's inside the raven tears it open swiftly, beaming when she spots the numerous scrolls inside under the folded letter from Ragnok. She skimmed through his explanation of how he'd screened these suitors and found them acceptable enough and grabbed the fist scroll, eager to see what her potential husbands would be like. 

The first was underwhelming. 

Don't get her wrong, this Hozuki Getsumei was far better a choice than any wizard she'd gotten a proposal from... He was just way too formal. If she wanted a rich snob with a stick up his arse she would've married Cormac McLaggen. His clan's kekkei genkai seemed interesting though; the ability to turn to liquid seemed useful in a place like the Land of Water. But she was probably gonna pass on this one.

The next suitor was better, as were the other 3 from Konoha. Bambi wasn't too surprised given the village's reputation for producing great ninja. Her suitors from there were a Nara, a Hyuuga, an Uchiha, and an Aburame. 

The Hyuuga seemed like a bigger snob than the Hozuki was somehow. Lucius Malfoy would've sneered at the writer of this proposal for being too pompous. A hard no.

Aburame Mikumo seemed okay for the most part. A little serious, but not strict or snobby. As far as looks go he seemed the most normal compared to the others judging by his photo, albeit a little mysterious with those rounded sunglasses of his. But Bambi was only putting him as a maybe, his clan's kekkei genkai just seemed a little too much for her tastes. Bugs didn't bother her too much personally, but bugs **living inside one's body** might be just a bit more than she could handle.

And then there was the missive from the Uchiha clan... 

No. Just no. She was sure that Uchiha Itachi was a wonderful shinobi, and from his letter he seemed like a sweet boy - albeit one not entirely fond of the idea of marrying. But he was far too young for her. The witch didn't care that becoming a shinobi made someone an adult legally in the Hidden Countries, that was one line she was not crossing. Judging from the begrudging compliance she can read off him in this letter Bambi doubts the 10 year old will care that she declines his proposal, if anything he'll probably thank his luck he isn't being married off yet.

The response from Kumo and Iwa are non-existent, given their avoidance of dealing with anyone - goblins included.

But sitting at the bottom of the box is one last scroll. If this one is a pass then it looks like she's moving to Konoha... and learning to get used to the fact that her husband will have insects buzzing under his skin. Eugh...

Opening the scroll she's met with a photo of a man with dark red hair, almost wine colored, and dark eyes. He's handsome, if a little severe looking. Judging from his state of dress and the buildings behind him he's from Suna. Not the nicest place to live, being in the midst of a large desert, but that was hardly a deal breaker on its own. If she could put up with bugs, she could put up with sand. Reading through the man's proposal Bambi finds herself smiling.

Sabaku no Rasa is easily her favorite suitor by a long shot. For one thing he is definitely the least rigid and prideful of the lot, despite apparently being the most powerful and well bred. The man was Kazekage, ruler of and best fighter his village had to offer, and he wasn't even trying to impress her. If anything the shinobi was handing her a list of every reason he could find of why she might refuse his proposal so she knew upfront what she was getting into... Bambi found him an immensely refreshing change of pace.

As she'd mused earlier he mentioned that Suna's climate was harsh and that she may not be suited for it. He also let her know of the ever-present hazard that was venomous scorpions and snakes, which could grow to incredible sizes in the Land of Wind. Bambi had no problems with that, though she knew most would, being a parselmouth and immune to poisoning thanks to her run in with the basilisk as a child. If anything the mention of giant venomous snakes made her more excited.

Then he explained how his job was time consuming, meaning he would often be gone from home. Not all people can deal with that the witch knew, musing about how clingy some of her schoolmates were with their significant others. But Bambi had no problem with that. So long as she got to see her spouse regularly and he respected her she could live with him working late hours... Bambi flushed as she realized what she'd thought. She was already picturing what marriage with the redhead would be like based on his proposal! The realization made her want to laugh. Shaking herself back to reality the woman's green eyes returned to the scroll only to widen, brows disappearing into her hairline.

Children... Rasa had **three** children. 

Scanning through the rest of his letter swiftly Bambi finally burst out into hysterical laughter. She really **really** liked Sabaku no Rasa. 

Apparently he was going into this for the same reason she was, to spite a bunch of nosy old codgers who thought they had the right to decide what was best for him. His council wanted him to remarry, thinking that 5 years was more than enough time to grieve his previous wife and each vying to tie him to a family or woman they personally approved of. Rasa was agreeing to Bambi's proposal to tell them all that they could go fuck themselves because he's choosing his spouse himself, while openly admitting that he knew she was doing this for the same reason and admired that. 

Bambi chuckled as she scanned the descriptions of the man's family; his three children and brother in law from his previous marriage, who stayed home to mind them while he worked. The witch found herself liking the idea of marrying him more knowing they'd be there, it would ease the loneliness of a mostly empty home - a feeling she got now all the time with Sirius off adventuring.

Summoning a quill and some parchment the raven chuckled, glancing at her owl fondly as she started to pen her response. "Guess we're moving to the desert old girl."

Hedwig let out a chipper bark from her perch.

 

\-----

 

Rasa thanked Yashamaru as the sandy blonde passed him his coffee. The kazekage's tired eyes glanced at his children as they ate on the other side of the table, which seemed a bit too large with only the 5 of them he mused for far from the first time. Temari, his eldest, was sat directly next to Kankurou and nagging him into eating properly. And sat on the same side as them, with a decent sized gap between him and his siblings, was his youngest... Gaara.

The pair of redheads stared at each other, neither saying a word. Rasa wasn't sure what he even would say to the 5 year old if he tried. Before he could ponder that train of thought any further a familiar looking hawk flew into the room, landing in front of him on the table before extending a leg for him to remove the message attached to it. Ignoring his middle child's litany of questions the shinobi grabbed the missive and started to read, noting that the bird remained to collect his reply as he did. 

His brows quickly rose into his hairline, the serious expression on his face transitioning to open and pleasant surprise. "Huh."

Yashamaru smiled at his brother in law's expression, and the reactions the children - especially Gaara - were having to seeing the man look so shocked, and asked "What does it say?"

"It's a missive from the goblins. Apparently my proposal was accepted, they want me to meet them to discuss terms." Rasa replied before scribbling out a brief reply and handing it to the hawk, which flew off once it was in its grasp. Downing the rest of his mug the redhead stood, stretching as he walked off. "I need to change."

As they watched him leave Temari turned to her uncle and asked curiously "What does he mean by that? And what are goblins?"

The shinobi smiled at his niece, noticing his nephews looking just as hungry for answers. "The goblins are a race of warrior creatures we do business with sometimes, trading giant snakes, scorpions, poisons, or precious materials with them for money or supplies. They approached the Kazekage with an offer for one of their other customers, which seems to be going well." Tugging playfully on one of the girl's pigtails Yashamaru adds "You'll probably find out the rest for yourselves soon enough, so that's all i'm saying."

 

\-----

 

Rasa tapped his foot as he stood in the room the goblins had supplied for this meeting, waiting to meet this Potter-Black-hime in person and finally put a face to the woman he'd been told of. Turning to face the door as it opened the man felt himself gasping in surprise. Whatever he had expected, this was not it. 

The woman that walked into the room was stunning, her features foreign and exotic compared to those of any shinobi he'd seen. Her skin was pale, as though she'd spent much of her life locked away, and held slightly darker toned scars - the most notable of which being the one on her forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. In contrast to her pale skin was her hair, black as pitch and wilder than his own in a mixture of straight, waved, and curled locks that she had up in a high ponytail that fell to her mid back. And then there were her eyes...

The redhead had never seen eyes such a vivid green before. They seemed to almost glow in the dim lighting of the room. Maybe they did?

And her dress, while foreign in style, was very beautiful. It accentuated her figure beautifully, the green coloring and silver serpent design complementing her nicely. Before he could admire her any further a clearing throat caught his attention, drawing his eyes to the goblin that had entered with the hime. "As amusing as it is to watch you two eyeing each other up you'll have time to do so later, right now we are here to discuss business."

Both Rasa and Potter-Black-hime flushed in embarrassment, rushing to join the goblin at the desk.

Before the Kazekage knew it discussions were over, everyone having reached an agreement easily. He prepared to go home, the hime (Bambi he reminded himself, remembering her insistance he use her first name) in his mind as he did. Yashamaru was going to lose his mind when he gets back and tells him how the meeting went. Not only was his proposal to Bambi accepted, the two of them had decided to just sign the paperwork and be done with it to avoid any sabotage attempts either of their councils will try. (And they would try.)

As of today Rasa was a married man... Again.

He couldn't wait to see the look on the old geezers' faces when he lets them know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now Rasa and Bambi are married. Don't worry, next chapter will contain her reaction to her new husband and the meeting from her perspective (in far more detail). It will also have Bambi meeting her new stepkids and Yashamaru, so prepare for fluff.
> 
> And to those curious; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred are still alive in this AU. Percy saved his brother's life by pushing him out of the way of the explosion, Sirius tripped forwards just as Bellatrix shot her curse at him (so he was never pushed into the veil), and since Sirius was still alive he watched Remus and Tonks' backs in the battle and kept them alive. 
> 
> I'm gonna ship Sirius with a ninja too eventually, so feel free to guess who in the comments! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this!


	3. Meeting at Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting from last chapter from Bambi's perspective (and in more detail).

Bambi smiled as she walked through the halls of Gringotts' Elemental Countries branch - which was a single series of interconnected tunnels, rooms, and vaults (as all Gringotts locations were) with a number of different exits and entrances connected to it through magically linked doorways across the continent - despite the fact that internally the witch was freaking out. Waiting for her in one of these rooms was the man that, should these discussions go well, will be her husband.

The very idea left her stomach filled with butterflies and tied in knots.

Noticing the room for their meeting coming up the ward mistress took a deep breath to relax before strolling inside, head held high. At the sight of the shinobi inside however, looking far more handsome and imposing in person than he did in his photo, her mind blanked as her heart jumped into her throat. Rasa's current outfit was a loose fitting t-shirt with a low v-neck and loose pants that were fitted at the ends of the leg (which ended mid-calf) over wire mesh that covered from his neck to his wrists and ankles, all of which was black. It showed off his muscular figure far better than the baggy green robe in the photo did, which she appreciated.

Knowing that the man had been wearing **that** in a desert made the raven simultaneously amused and impressed.

Registering the man's sharp intake of breath and appreciative gaze with no small amount of satisfaction Bambi returned the favor, giving him a once-over of her own. She noted that his skin tone was far darker than her own and tanned a golden-bronze from long hours under the sun that left his homeland just as well-done as he was. She also noted that his photo was at least a couple years old, as while the man hadn't aged much since it was taken he did now have frown lines on his face from at least two years of scowling around his mouth and under his eyes.

The witch had just started to melt internally over how pretty his eyes were when the gravelly sound of a goblin clearing his throat brought her back to reality. "As amusing as it is to watch you two eyeing each other up you'll have time to do so later, right now we are here to discuss business."

Both Bambi and the Kazekage flushed in embarrassment, rushing to join Ragnok at the desk. Folding his hands on top of it after placing some parchment and quills neatly on the surface the aged goblin spoke "Now that we've sat down let us discuss the terms of agreement between you. Lady Potter-Black, you first."

Turning to stare at the redhead Bambi started "You mentioned in your letter that you plan to use my dowry to fund and aid the village, which I fully approve of. But aside from that dowry my money is my own, if you wish to use it I expect you to ask. Though if you ask me my dowry alone should be more than enough on its own." Pausing curiously the witch turns to her account manager "Ragnok, how much exactly **is** my dowry?"

The goblin pulled out a stack of papers and leafed through them. "From the Potter line vaults, which you are Lady of, you have 1567832 Galleons. From the Peverells comes an additional 568324 Galleons. From Slytherin and Gaunt, which you are lady of by conquest and the last member of by blood-" the raven shuddered with an audible sound of disgust "- you have another 79851230... Though that is primarily from the Slytherin vaults. From Gryffindor, which you are the only living heir of, you inherit 10584300 galleons. And lastly, as the heiress of Lord Sirius Black you have a vault under the Black name, which contains 890350 Galleons."

Ragnok pauses as he pulls out a device similar to a typewriter and punches the buttons, muttering to himself in gobbledegook as he does. "That is a total of 93462036 galleons, excluding properties, heirlooms, and other material possessions. Typically dowries in the magical community are 25% of the family's wealth, as such the dowry will be... 23365509 galleons."

Rasa sat up straight with a curious look on his face "How much would that be in ryo?"

Punching some more keys on the machine Ragnok replied blankly "It would be about 1738954641.816 ryo." At that the shinobi's eyes widened, staring at the old goblin in open disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

"Very. Lady Potter-Black is the last of several of the oldest, richest, and most powerful lines in the wizarding world. It is for that reason that most of her suitors in her homeland wished to marry her in the first place." The Kazekage rolled that information around in his mind awhile before speaking "I have no problems with that demand. As you've said the dowry alone is likely more than enough to help support the village." 

Ragnok wrote on a previously blank parchment as he glanced at Bambi "Anything else?"

The curse breaker crossed one leg over the other as she stared at the redhead, linking her hands together in her lap. "I refuse to surrender my titles, status, career, or freedom. If you attempt to boss me around you will discover just how I earned the title Lady-Who-Conquered." At the redhead's fond smile she added "I am master of several fields back home and am more than happy to offer my skills to you and your village. But in return I expect to be treated with the proper respect, if I give a warning or order I expect it to be taken seriously."

"What precisely are you a master of if I may ask?"

Ragnok chuckled as he explained for her "Lady Potter-Black is a Ward Mistress and Master Curse breaker, a potions mistress, a gifted healer, and one of if not the best combatant her people have. Among our own Curse breakers she is the best we've seen from magicals in centuries, this is one of many reasons my people consider her a goblin-friend. Among your people her skills would translate to being a mistress of sealing, healing, and poisons. Her sealing mastery being on par with those of the Uzumaki clan." when the redhead's eyes widened the old goblin smirked viciously "She is also quite talented with beasts of all kinds, be they mundane or magic." 

As Rasa processed his words and the implications he was sure the creature was trying to give him Bambi fidgeted nervously. Soon the Kazekage's dark eyes locked with her own, a mixture of awe and disbelief on his face. "I would be honored to have such a gift from you, any help you can give would be more than appreciated but are not necessary as terms of our marriage. Why would anyone be foolish enough to refuse such an offer?!" At his bafflement the raven haired witch giggled "You would not believe what some of the demands my hopeful suitors back home sent me with their proposals then, because all of them wanted me to abandon my careers to stay home and look pretty. And while not all of them admitted to it, all of them sought to steal my titles, lineage, and wealth for themselves through marriage."

Bambi took immense pleasure in his look of horror and disgust on her behalf.

Tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair as she thought the witch added one final concern of hers "Aside from that the only thing that comes to mind is my familiar, Hedwig. She is an owl and an old dear friend of mine, I refuse to leave her behind. Hedwig is my personal post-bird, though once we marry she may agree to carry messages for you as well."

Rasa hummed thoughtfully "I am unfamiliar with owls but Suna does have messenger hawks. Suna hawks are among the fastest there are." flashing Bambi a brief smile the redhead continued "I'm certain I can live with a messenger bird in my home."

Nodding as he writes down the agreed terms Ragnok turns to address the shinobi. "Now you Sabaku no Rasa, what are your terms?"

Crossing his arms the man starts "Most of my concerns were already brought up and covered by Potter-Black-hime, though I do have a few concerning my children."

The witch smiled "You can call me Bambi Kazekage-sama, we are to be married after all." earning a fond "Then you may call me Rasa." Pausing as though to find the right words the redhead states "I would ask that you try to treat my children from my previous marriage as you would any that may come of our own. In turn I promise to do the same."

Bambi blinked before agreeing "I shouldn't have any issue with that, since I was already planning on viewing them as my own. I grew up as an orphan with relatives who despised me and treated me like a monster, a freak of nature who didn't deserve to be seen as human - let alone family. At 17 I was blood-adopted by my godfather Sirius Black, and am considered family by my friends from my time at school and during the war, but none of them were related to me by blood. Trust me when I say that you can count on me loving them, because I adore children."

Nodding at her admission Rasa runs a hand through his spiky dark red locks. Sighing he adds "There's also a matter about my youngest."

"Gaara?"

"Yes..." the kazekage admits "He has a... unique condition. Before he was born the tailed beast Shukaku was sealed into him, as a result he cannot sleep and has unpredictable mood swings. Hearing about your skill with sealing leaves me hoping that you would check on his seal for me, to see if you could possibly alter it enough to at least let him sleep without fear of becoming possessed."

Bambi felt her heart breaking at that, before burning with determination to help the child "I'll help him, I swear it."

Ragnok caught the pair's attention by clearing his throat "If the terms are to everyone's liking we can discuss marriage plans. Will you be following either of your ceremonies or simply signing the proper documents and being done with it?"

Bambi and Rasa glanced at each other before Bambi asked "Would you mind if we just signed the papers? I don't trust either of our nosy elders not to attempt to sabotage us once they find out, because mine are definitely gonna try."

"Mine too. And I have no problems with your plan, I was actually going to suggest the same myself."

On the other side of the desk Ragnok grinned like a shark. "Excellent."

 

As she left for home, eager to pack for her move to Suna, Bambi beamed with giddiness. She was married! To a **ninja**!

She couldn't wait to see how the sheep back home will react once they find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the meeting at Gringotts and Bambi's arrival to Suna into two chapters (since it ended up way longer than I expected). But next chapter is going to be just Bambi and her new home/family hanging out and being super cute. 
> 
> Fluff central coming up soon! Hope you like it!


	4. First Impressions and Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi meets the rest of her new family, explores her new home with them, and everyone gets to know each other a little better.

The next morning Rasa woke his children bright and early, save Gaara (who was already awake), and told them to get ready. As they ate the children noticed that their father was unusually antsy while, from his usual seat at the end of the table between the pair of redheads, Yashamaru clearly found his kage's behavior amusing. Not being the most tactful or patient of people Kankurou whined "Why'd you wake us up so **early**? The sun isn't even up yet!" 

Both adults snorted, watching fondly as Temari swatted her brother upside the head and told him off for being rude. Gaara ignored his siblings' antics with ease from the scene's familiarity, choosing instead to stare at the elder redhead unblinkingly.

Deciding to end the brewing argument between his elder nephew and niece, and to give his brother in law a push to speak to them, Yashamaru explained "You three will be joining us at the goblins' bank, Gringotts, today. We're going to be meeting someone there, someone **important.** " Sighing, the kazekage reluctantly took the sandy blonde's hint and added "In order to get the council off my back and bring both money and services to the village i've made an arrangement with another client of the goblins. As of yesterday's meeting I am married to a foreign hime, who we'll be showing around Suna today." 

While the boys, being younger, took longer to process that his eldest spoke "So... We're meeting our new mother today? And our stepmother is a hime?" At his responding "Yes." the room fell into contemplative silence.

Once finished eating the group of five left to walk to the bank. As the trio of children followed their father and uncle through the village's mostly empty and sandy streets they wondered what this "foreign hime" would be like. The longer they pondered that question the more nervous they all became, none more so than Gaara.

What if she was mean, or spoiled and insufferable? Did she know about Shukaku? If she did would she see him as some kind of monster like everyone else did? Or even worse; what if she didn't know at first and liked Gaara, only to hate him later once she found out about the sand spirit? And what if she knew and liked him anyways, like Yashamaru did? Would he like her, enjoy having her as a mother? If he did would his own late mother who protected him with his sand shield be mad at him? 

Before the 5 year old could go any further down that particular rabbit hole he was snapped back to reality, noting that the pair of men guiding them had stopped.

All 3 children stared at the elder pair with open confusion, there was nothing here... Just flat stone from the sheer cliffs of the plateau surrounding the village on their left and an empty, lesser used training ground on their right. Before any of them could ask Yashamaru went up to the stone wall, knocking on it as though it were a door. To the three's shock an elegant doorway appeared in the place he knocked soon after, appearing to melt into existence as though by magic.

Following their uncle and father through it the sand siblings found themselves in a large room made entirely of different colors of polished marble. The shiny black marble floors, white marble pillars, and colorful patterned marble walls were unlike anything they'd ever seen before. The massive room was lit by evenly spaced glowing gems growing along the walls and numerous glittering chandeliers hanging from the distant ceiling. As their group walked further inside they passed a number of desks and doorways, vicious looking creatures that could only be the goblins Yashamaru told them about rushing about in a manner similar to the shinobi and secretaries that manned the Kazekage and ninja offices, before stopping in front of another intricate doorway like the one they'd entered with that had a single goblin waiting in front of it.

Kankurou more than anyone gaped at the spectacle that was this bank.

As they approached the old goblin, the meanest looking of the lot they'd seen, chuckled "Good morning Kazekage-sama, I see your children are admiring our fine craftsmanship." Rasa greeted the other with a nod and a fond "Hello Ragnok. And of course, your work is, after all, unsurpassed." earning a smile filled with needle-sharp teeth. "It's always a pleasure to have you here, much like your wife you treat us with the proper respect. If only **all** our clients were so pleasant."

Glancing shortly at a pocket watch he pulls from his jacket pocket Ragnok hums. "Speaking of, she should be here shortly. She would've been here already however she found herself with an unexpected delay at the last minute." chuckling with open amusement he continues "She found herself with a surprise guest which is refusing to let her leave without him. I do believe that, once you see him, you'll find him an invaluable ally to have." 

The moment those words left his mouth a figure walked through the door, two very different birds of prey perched on her shoulders. The one on the left was an owl with intelligent gold eyes and snow white feathers, the other was something the shinobi had considered to be a myth. On the woman's right shoulder was an elegant bird with crimson and gold plumage and long tail feathers, its beady black eyes stared at them for a moment before it opened its beak and let out a beautiful call to the raven carrying it. Eyeing the regal bird with open awe Rasa asked breathlessly "Is... Is that a phoenix?!"

Bambi gave her husband a sheepish grin "He is, sorry. Fawkes insisted on coming with me... You don't mind, do you?" The redhead let out a bark of surprised laughter "I'd be an idiot if I did!"

As the newlyweds spoke the others took in the hime. Her hair was the darkest shade of black they'd ever seen and held in a series of french braids that weaved together around a single messy starburst of a ponytail at the back of her head (not unlike the four smaller ones Temari sported). Her skin was pale as the moon, with several scars that were a slightly darker shade visible. So far they could see something written into the back of one of her hands, a large circular wound going through one inner forearm, a jagged slash along her other inner forearm, a distinctive lightning bolt on her forehead, and a number of small slashes on her legs typical of those found on the battlefield in wartime - though they had no doubt she had more they couldn't see on her torso. What struck them most about her appearance however was her luminous green eyes.

Noticing her husband's staring at her choice of attire the hime giggled and teased "With that expression one would think you've never seen a woman in shorts before." Rasa flushed redder than his hair in response, his brother in law suppressing a laugh at the scene.

The witch's outfit was hardly scandalous, especially by shinobi standards. If fact, were she a konoichi it was unlikely anyone would bat an eye at her outfit. But Yashamaru had to admit that seeing a woman of hime status in form-fitting red shorts, a white tanktop, and a pair of beige shinobi sandals was a sight he'd never entertained in his wildest daydreams. Temari meanwhile had marveled over the elder females complete lack of makeup. 

The brief silence was broken by Yashamaru when he asked "Are you bringing the rest of your belongings later?" a brow raised as he glanced at her lone backpack, which looked as though it barely held a weeks worth of clothing and supplies inside, that she was holding one handed by one of its straps.   Following his gaze the hime flashed him a foxy grin and patted the bag "Everything I need is right here. You'd be surprised how much I can fit in a single bag... Um?"

"Yashamaru, Rasa's brother in law."

"I'm Bambi." the woman replied fondly as she explained "Between the expansion charms increasing the space inside and my gift with sealing I probably could've packed the entirety of Potter Manor in this bag if I wanted to." 

"That's a weird name... What's it even mean?" Kankurou blurts, never having been one to filter himself. Before Temari can scold the brunette Bambi lets out a peal of laughter, staring at him fondly. "To you I guess it would be. As for what it means, that's complicated. Bambi is an English name derived from the Italian name Bambina, which means baby girl or female child. But the reason my parents liked it was because it was the name of a character in a movie they both loved to watch." Noting she had everyone's attention she continued "My family, both by blood and by choice, are all trained in a special ability that allows us to turn into the animal we most resonate with. This ability is called the animagus transformation and is one I myself possess."

"What do you turn into?" Temari asked curiously, earning a fond "A fox." before the witch continued her tale "My parents both took the form of deer, my father James a stag and my mother Lily a doe. The movie they named me after is about a baby deer that grows to be king of the forest named Bambi. Apparently they used that as a placeholder until I was born as a joke, planning on something different depending on which gender I was, only to get attached to it and keep it as my real name."

Seeing that her tale was finished Rasa asked "Is that ability genetic?" 

Bambi shook her head "Not at all, it's just difficult to learn. I was actually planning on teaching it to all of you, it's pretty useful for stealth purposes... So long as you don't end up with an animal too out of place anyways."

Turning her attention back to the children the raven smiled "Let me guess... You must be the eldest, Temari." The girl in question nods, causing green eyes to shift to the next child. "Kankurou?" The brunette boy nods quickly, his enthusiasm widening the witch's smile. And finally her gaze falls to the smallest of the group "Than that must make you the youngest, Gaara." Her expression and voice were warm as she locked eyes with the 5 year old's dark ringed set of aqua. To the boy and everyone else's shock the hime reaches out and rustles Gaara's messy red hair playfully with a giggle "You're so much cuter than I expected! I love your hair!"

The Sabaku clan openly gaped at their newest member for her actions. "You... You touched me?!" Gaara blurted in shock, earning a worried "Ah, sorry! Did it bother you?" from the woman.

"NO!" the child yelled, shocking even himself with his response. "No. I just... The sand never lets anyone touch me." At his words Bambi's face takes on a curious expression. Placing a hand on the boy's chest, just over his heart, she lets her magic wash over them. From the point of contact between them outwards both gained an aura of pink, albeit different shades from each other; hers a bold fiery pink while his is a soft pale shade. A sad smile takes over her face as the hime mutters "The protection of a mother's love."

As Gaara looks at their auras in awed fascination Yashamaru states "Karura's will is in the sand, protecting him from any physical harm." The blonde shinobi takes comfort in the fact his belief is correct. "I'm surprised that you know about this kind of protection however."

Bambi's smile is bittersweet "I'm all too familiar with this kind of protection... As you can see by my matching aura." At their looks the witch crouches down to sit on the floor, pulling the tiny redhead into her lap and playing with his hair. At the movement both birds flew off her, Fawkes landing to stand beside her on the floor while Hedwig moved to perch on Temari's shoulder. The girl tenses at first, but relaxes when the bird settles and nuzzles her cheek.

Sighing the raven explains "When I was a baby my parents' greatest enemy broke into our home with the sole purpose of murdering me before I became a threat. My father died holding him off so my mother had a chance to escape with me, leaving my mother unarmed and standing between the strongest and most vile Dark Lord to ever live and I. Due to a promise he made to one of his subordinates he offered my mother three chances to be spared if she only stepped aside..." Smiling sadly down at the entranced child in her arms the witch continued. "She refused. My mother willingly gave her life for mine, pouring her heart, her magic, her very soul into a protection that even the mighty Dark Lord Voldemort couldn't overcome... When he tried to strike me down with the same curse he did my parents, one that none have ever blocked or survived, it rebounded and destroyed his body leaving only this scar."

Pointing at the lightning bold car on her brow and watching as the sand coating Gaara's skin moves before settling back into place Bambi added "Personally I believe I prefer your mother's form of protection. The sand becomes a physical barrier to protect you, correct?" At the child's nod the hime chuckled "The last time my own protection activated the man attacking me burned to ash from the point of contact outwards. Though, to be fair, he was trying to strange me to death."

Returning to her feet, Gaara still held in her arms, Bambi turned to look at her gobsmacked husband. "Do you mind if we stop by the house first, because as much as I love them Fawkes and Hedwig are not easy to travel with for long distances." Clearing his throat the kazekage agreed, taking immense satisfaction in how his wife shifted to hold his youngest on one hip naturally. And when, upon spotting the way his other son was staring, the woman handed her bag to the hovering firebird to carry and held her now free hand out for Kankurou to hold (which his son eagerly accepted) Rasa beamed. 

It was little moments like these that left the redhead certain that he was going to love be married to Bambi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is taking longer than expected, so please enjoy the first half of this chapter! The second half is going to be the actual tour of Suna and a few more introductions.
> 
> Expect a lot more of Gaara being just the most adorable, Temari and Kankurou loving how lowkey badass their new princess mom is, Yashamaru not so secretly finding Rasa's actions amusing, and Rasa rapidly falling for his new wife. Also more of Bambi just being a mom.


	5. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi and her family's tour of Suna after dropping off her bag and birds.

After dropping off the birds and her backpack in what was now her new home, having memorized the route here from the hidden Gringotts entrance, the witch and her new family finally got their tour of Sunagakure underway. Gaara was still clinging to Bambi, though he was now walking himself instead of being carried at his own request. Temari and Kankurou were just as close, the latter rambling to the foreign hime about anything and everything that caught his interest while the former rolled her eyes but paid mind of the raven woman's replies.

Rasa and Yashamaru watched the witch soak in the children's attention and information like a sponge with satisfaction. Especially when Bambi sat through one of Kankurou's many discussions of his passion; puppetry and poisons. The woman's green eyes were fixed on the brunette boy as he animatedly and gleefully explained anything and everything about both that he found interesting... And there was little to nothing about either trade Rasa's elder son didn't find amazing. 

But Bambi didn't seem to mind his rambling at all, nor did she loose interest in his explanations. In fact the first thing out of her mouth upon Kankurou's words finally coming to an end was "You know, back home i'm one of the best potions masters there is. If you'd like I could teach you a few poisons and antidotes I know."

The kazekage had never seen his sons more smitten with another human being in his life than they were with his new wife, and he loved it. 

Now that her brothers had gotten their feel for their new stepmother Temari planned to take over the tour to try and get her own. For the most part the blonde already liked the witch, she was pretty and kind and powerful - but never shoved those features in other peoples' faces or flaunted them. The hime was assured of herself and obviously cared little for what others thought of her, a fact that the young kunoichi in training admired. But what Temari really wanted to talk about and learn from her new mother was different from her siblings' choices.

Gaara wanted affection and understanding, perhaps a bit of training to better handle Shukaku. The blonde didn't blame her baby brother for those, happy deep down that he finally had someone to provide those, but they weren't what she needed. Not entirely anyways.

Kankurou wanted to be listened to and taken seriously, to gain the help needed to achieve his goal of besting his idol: Akasuna Sasori. With Bambi, being as skilled and kind as she is, it was inevitable that he'd get just that. Hell, the woman was in the process of explaining what she'd brought with her that they could use for brewing the effective but less dangerous poisons and antidotes she was going to start her new apprentice with. But still, these were not what Temari desired from her new mother. 

No. Temari wanted something else...

"Bambi?"

The raven haired hime turned her attention to her daughter, green eyes just as open as they were for the girl's brothers. It was this more than anything else that encouraged Temari to go through with voicing her question. "You're good with animals, right?"

The witch nodded "I have to be to properly harvest some of the materials I need for potions or sealing rituals. I actually have a trunk in my bag that's filled with habitats for the creatures I keep, I could give you a tour of it if you like."

Temari's teal eyes sparkled as she nodded "Yes please! I've always wanted a summon or a shinobi animal and your gift with Hedwig and Fawkes seemed similar! What kinds of animals do you keep? Are all of them magical?"

The girl's family were surprised by the blonde's unusual level of enthusiasm. But all Rasa could think once the shock had worn off was how much his daughter acted like him, for all that she resembled her mother. It seems Temari inherited his gift for controlling his emotions, leading to some very hilarious reactions from people on the rare few times they get excited or otherwise too emotional to stop themselves from displaying them fully. Temari certainly had his temper as well, paired with a surprising amount of patience despite it.

Watching all his children taking to his wife so easily was both a relief and a pleasure to watch. 

Maybe now their house will finally feel less empty again...

 

\-----

 

Bambi was having a wonderful time.

Suna, despite the harsh sun and sweltering heat being so different from her homeland, was beautiful. The buildings, mostly spherical in design, were all made of smooth carved stone or clay and connected by matching pillars and tunnels. The streets were coated in golden sand that hummed with an energy not unlike how the stone halls of Hogwarts hummed with magic, and the clear blue skies above were a wonderful change of pace from the dreary overcast of the UK. The entire village was even set inside an enormous stone plateau, likely to help hide it and lessen the damage caused by the desert storms Wind Country was famous for.

The woman-who-conquered loved everything about this place. 

Her family walked her through all the major streets, explaining key buildings and landmarks as they did between the children's turns talking with her. The library, the hospital, the shopping and various residential districts, the greenhouses, the academy and other major shinobi offices that weren't top secret (and therefore hidden). They'd even stopped by Rasa's office to grab some of his paperwork while they were there.

The redhead said it was to save him a trip back there later, but Bambi could tell by his smug grin as he led her past a bunch of old codgers - hand on the small of her back and openly referring to her with terms of endearment - that it was to rub their marriage in his council's face. That and it let her know exactly where he would be when he wasn't home, which the seals mistress appreciated.

And Rasa's children were all sweethearts.

Gaara was just as adorable, if not more so, than any other 5 year old the witch had met. Considering that this was him whilst effected by a sealed demon and lacking way too much sleep the raven had high hopes for him handling himself once she's looked at and fixed his seal enough to let him sleep properly. Kankurou was an energetic and playful boy with a goal in his mind that she was more than happy to help him reach. It was nice to finally have a pupil in one of her trades actually in it for the trade rather than herself. And Temari was a strong girl who had a clear love for animals hidden under her serious and controlled exterior.

Rasa was just as intriguing as he was when she'd first read his proposal. The redhead hadn't talked much since his children took over the tour, aside from their brief tour of the shinobi head office and taunting of the council, but what he did say - mixed with his actions - only made the witch more certain that her decision to marry him was one of the best things she'd done so far. She only hoped he felt the same.

 

\-----

 

Upon returning to the house, pausing briefly to eat lunch while Rasa leafs through and sorts out the paperwork he swiped from his office, the family get ready for Bambi's promised tour of her animal trunk. The kazekage is still impressed with the fact that his wife's sealing skills are good enough that she can keep live animals, a number of them no less, inside a trunk of all things. A trunk which she can shrink down or seal away to better transport. 

Walking down into the now opened trunk after her the redhead and his kin are further shocked by what they find. There is an entire chunk of foreign wilderness in here, complete with a sky. There are a number of buildings scattered around the flat grasslands surrounding the shed-like building they entered from, stables mainly from the looks of them, which transition to different habitats naturally. To the right is a dense and dark forest of trees native to colder climates like those in northern Fire country, to the left a sizable lake from which faint music and splashes echo. Before them is thicker grasslands that fade to savanna, and a glance behind them reveals rocky cliffs and mountain ranges.

A glance at Bambi has Rasa smiling, she's clearly proud of this place and glad they find it so impressive if her smile's any indication. And so the tour begins in the stables.

There's a stable dedicated to each of the different breeds of horse-like creature she keeps, though she's apparently left them all free to cohabitate as they desire for a while now. "The herds mostly stick to their own kind aside from the odd mixed breeding pair anyways, so there's really no harm in leaving them free here." 

First were a group of horses that were normal aside from the large feathery wings they had. "These are my Abraxans, Aethonians, and Granians. Abraxans are the largest and strongest breed of winged horse, and aside from those with mixed breed resemble palamino horses. Aethonians are the brown ones, being the most popular breed back in my homeland for their pleasant temperaments and perfect size for riding. And Granians, the grey ones, are the smallest and fastest breed of winged horse. The feathers and hair of all three breeds is highly useful in potions."

As she was finishing her explanation a foal from another far stranger breed of winged horse ran up to the witch. The tiny thing was the same pitch black as Bambi's hair, only leathery and skeletal in build. Paired with its eerie white eyes, reptilian features, and sinister bat-like wings instead of feathered ones it made for a disturbing sight. The foal's ghostly wailing call as it nuzzled against his wife drew a number of older horses of its kind to them.

"What is that?" came Gaara's, justifiably, creeped out question. Bambi chuckled "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you can see them, all things considered. Shinobi would have a better comprehension of death than most. These are the fourth and least liked of all winged horse breeds; thestrals. A rather intimidating bunch i'll admit, but you'll never find a better partner than a loyal thestral. They're the second strongest, second fastest, and second best tempered of all 4 breeds. Shame no one wants to own any besides myself and my school."

"They sound worth being a little creeped out if you ask me, why wouldn't anyone like them?" Temari asked as she pet the foal gleefully "I like them."

"Glad to hear." the hime replied with a warm smile before explaining "But the reason they aren't very well liked is because they're considered a bad omen. The only way you can see a thestral is by seeing and understanding death, so most magicals see them as a death omen and avoid them. It's foolish if you ask me."

Patting the thestral that had walked up to him Rasa chuckled "I agree. Any other horses to show off?"

"Yes actually. Temari's going to like this one." The group were confused as the witch walked up to another stable and opened it, only to gape when they processed what she meant upon seeing the equines now free. There was an entire herd of horses so pure white it put snow to shame, the odd coat of gleaming silver or gold making the young and foals visible in the sea of alabaster. And all of them had a single spiraling horn growing from its forehead. 

"Unicorns..." the blonde girl breathed, teal eyes tearing up as she was walked up to pet a lone black foal among the gold "You keep unicorns."

"This is the only captive herd in the world, mainly because unicorns won't just show themselves to or be handled by just anyone. They're very temperamental and powerful creatures that demand proper respect and care." Kankurou finally spoke, having joined his sister in petting the black unicorn with open curiosity. "Why is this one so different from the others? Is black just a really rare color?"

Bambi chuckled "The foal you're petting is actually half thestral. As far as I can tell aside from coloring all he gets from his father is his temperament and physical strength." 

After admiring the horses awhile they move on, Bambi mentioning off-handedly "As far as horses go I also keep kelpies and hippocampuses in the lake over there, but i'll save them for a later day. I don't really feel like dealing with the merfolk and grindelows right now."

Between the unicorn's barn and the next one that she was leading them to were a collection of small greenhouse-like structures containing vastly different habitats inside. The shinobi noticed the fluttering and buzzing of countless tiny creatures inside each. "These are what I like to call my faerie houses, though not all of the creatures inside are really fae. Fairies, pixies, and Doxies all produce ingredients commonly used in potions... They can be a bit of a handful to keep properly though, like to cause mischief."

The last barn contained some of the strangest creatures they'd witnessed thus far. They had the wings, head, and forelegs of an eagle with the body, tail, and hind legs of a horse. They came in a wide variety of coat and feather colors and watched them with intelligent predatory eyes. After bowing to the nearest of them, a sandy golden colored one with flight feathers in the sandy reds and oranges of desert stone, and receiving a bow from the creature in turn Bambi patted it fondly and explained. "These lovely creatures are hippogriffs, a species descended from griffins and pegasi interbreeding ages ago. This lovely male is named Pharaoh. Pharaoh say hello to my new family."

The hippogriff spread his wings, letting out a playful scree like the messenger falcons Rasa's used did when they felt particularly excited... Only louder. Pharaoh then wandered off to mingle with the others in his herd, strutting like a smug peacock with his avian head held high. The Kazekage and his children struggled not to laugh at the sight, drawing their attention back to their newest family member. Bambi chuckled "He's a cocky thing I know, but he has a right to be. Hippogriffs as a whole are incredibly smart and prideful animals. To quote my care of magical creatures professor Hagrid; You **do not** want to insult a hippogriff, it may just be the last thing you ever do." 

After following the witch's instruction on the proper way to greet a hippogriff without dying (bow before you approach and wait for them to bow back, it's polite and the creatures hate rude behavior) they moved on to the next part of their tour. 

Pointing at the mountain range Bambi explains "I have a colony of griffins living up there, as well as a few naga that've found themselves homeless in recent years. They're both a bit too dangerous to visit right now, but i'll take you to meet them in a couple years when you're more able to defend yourself if needed."The raven had stared directly at Temari as she said the last part, earning a reluctant nod from Rasa's eldest. "I guess that makes sense... Anything else I have to wait to meet?"

Holding her chin as she pondered the potions mistress added "Probably anything that lives in the savanna. Between the sphynxes, the nundu, and the various snakes it's probably the most dangerous biome in this trunk to travel."

"You have sphynxes?!" was Yashamaru's impressed comment as Gaara asked "What's a nundu?" and Kankurou noted "I doubt your snakes are as dangerous as any i've caught for my ninja training."

Smiling at the trio Bambi replied "In order; yes, a giant leopard like creature covered in quills that has a poisonous breath, and I highly doubt that. There are both runespoors and a basilisk, along with a fair few other venomous and non venomous snakes, hiding out there in the sand and underground burrows. Runespoors are vipers with three heads that, while typically a meter or two in length, have been known to grow giant on occasion. And a basilisk is the biggest and most venomous snake there is, the only known cure to their bite being phoenix tears - which can cure any ailment. And on top of having venom that potent, which can kill in seconds, it can also kill anything that stares it in the eye instantly... So yeah."

The suna natives stared at the witch in amazement mutely before Rasa voiced the question on all of their minds. "How do you handle a creature that dangerous safely? And why would you keep one?"

The black haired woman smiled softly at her husband "I'm what's known as a parselmouth, a person born with the ability to speak and understand the tongue of serpents. Snakes typically listen to me and obey me by sheer virtue of the fact that I am a parselmouth, so all I have to do is ask the basilisk to close its eyes so it doesn't kill me by accident. It's also considered one of the worst crimes a snake can commit to kill a serpent speaker, as they call parselmouths, so I don't really have to worry about being bitten."

After a brief moment Bambi added, as if it weren't a big deal "Not that it would actually matter if I was poisoned anyways. I've been totally immune to venoms and poisons since a 1000 year old basilisk bit me when I was 12 and Fawkes healed me."

Ignoring the admission, since none of them were quite sure how to react to that nugget of information, the elder redhead admitted "That ability actually sounds very useful, especially to a Suna native."

Chuckling the witch started leading them to the edge of the woods "Thanks. It's a trait passed down through the Slytherin and Gaunt lines, of which i'm the only living member."

"A kekkei-genkai." Yashamaru noted with a questioning glance "So there's a chance your children will have it?"

Bambi snorted "It's guaranteed my children will have it. It's my other family traits that are only rare to potentially be passed on." 

"What other kinds of kekkei-genkai could you pass on?" Temari asked excitedly, the other children looking just as excited. "Do you have any of them yourself?"

The woman-who-conquered smiled and started to explain her family lines and their unique traits to an enraptured audience. This was shaping up to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this off here for now, next chapter will pick up where this one left off.
> 
> Hope you like this, I had a lot of fun putting Bambi's CoMC and Potions mistress skills on display here. Next chapter will go through the rest of her potions related creatures and get around to fixing Gaara's seal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi takes a stab at fixing Gaara's seal, sends a letter to one of her new friends made through the goblins, and gets a letter of her own.

The Sabaku family got into a bit of a routine with their newest member fairly quickly.

Bambi would often pull longer or stranger hours than most of the others, not needing much sleep and being able to use potions or other magics to extend that even further, so the witch would often join Gaara and Yashamaru overnight. When the sandy blonde shinobi last checked over his new sister-in-law's notes from those night time talks he'd noticed a lot of diagrams and sketches of various seals or runes related to her own peoples' sealing methods, so he had an idea of just what the raven woman was spending those extended hours working on.

Once it was morning, the sun barely rising, Bambi and Yashamaru would move to the kitchen to make breakfast before waking the children and Rasa. The blonde was surprised the first time he'd witnessed the hime cook, but it soon became obvious that she was as phenomenal in the kitchen as she was brewing her potions. The pair had even gotten Gaara involved in the process by setting the table or fetching ingredients for them when the witch noticed his eagerness to help. If the family hadn't already warmed up to Bambi her cooking certainly would've settled any doubts they'd had about her, not that they had any.

After breakfast and a increasingly reluctant kiss goodbye between Rasa and his new wife as he leaves for work Yashamaru would take a nap to make up for his nocturnal schedule while Bambi takes charge of the children for a few hours. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou would go through meditation exercises in preparation for their animagus transformation (making progress almost as quickly as she did thanks to the similarity it had with chakra control exercises) as she wrote to her newest pen-pal; Uchiha Itachi. While she didn't fancy the 10 year old as a suitor she did like him, enjoying what she could glean of his personality from his proposal and deciding to keep up correspondence with the young konoha-nin as friends. Judging by his response to her last letter the feeling was mutual.

Normally after that Yashamaru would wake at lunch, rejoining them to take Kankurou to his puppetry lessons with Elder Chiyo while Bambi brings Temari and Gaara with her into her creature and greenhouse trunks to gather materials and tend to their contents. The blonde girl was soaking up her lessons on creature handling like a sponge, often being trailed by the young foals she'd been introduced to and was now being trusted to care for until she was old enough to move onto the more dangerous creatures in her care. And the first time he stepped foot in the greenhouse, seeing the wealth of plants both magical and mundane, the redhead positively glowed with excitement.

The green eyed witch was planning on setting her youngest up with a small garden in his room, given his clear love for plants. A few succulents would be a good start for the young insomniac.

Then, once the rest of her boys returned, Bambi would make dinner with Temari and Gaara's help. The family asking about each others' day and relaxing a bit before the children were sent off to wind down before bed (or in Gaara's case more meditation until his late night seal studying with Bambi and Yashamaru) while his parents spend some time together and sleep, leaving the blonde shinobi in charge of the house while they do. 

Today however was very different. 

Bambi had been living with them for a little over a week now, almost two, and had started the day even more excited and chipper than usual. Curious about his wife's odd but not unwelcome behavior Rasa asked "Someone's in a good mood today, what has you so happy?"

Green eyes shimmered with excitement as the raven beamed "I've worked it out!"

Kankurou, swallowing his mouthful quickly to avoid his sister's ire, asked sleepily "Worked out what?"

"Gaara's seal." at that she had everyone's undivided attention "I've finally figured out what's wrong and how to fix it as safely as possible. I'm planning on doing that today, I just need to grab my materials and find a place big and empty enough to set up my ritual circle." 

The elder redhead felt himself excited in a way he hadn't felt in ages. "I can make sure you have one of the training grounds to yourself, since the weather will be nice today. I'll see you around noon?"

At her nod the kazekage beams back at her before getting up to leave for work, pulling the raven into a kiss before vanishing in a swirl of sand and leaving his family equally dumbstruck by his enthusiasm. Gaara, the most surprised by this news, is the first to speak. Tugging at his stepmother's skirt, the dark red sundress simple and flowing down to her knees with a gold winged ball stitched on the hem of the skirt and a number 4 on one of the short sleeves at her shoulder, the redhead looks up at her with awed dark ringed green eyes. "You can fix it? Really?"

Smiling fondly Bambi crouches down, ruffling her youngest's untidy locks "Believe it or not finding out what was wrong with your seal was the easy part. The hard part was finding a way to fix it that didn't hurt you or mess with Shukaku." 

At the boy's and others' clear confusion she elaborated "Shukaku may be a demon but he's part of you now, the seal's meant for you to borrow his power and wisdom. At the very least the old tanuki will be good for teaching illusions and tricks, it's one of their specialties after all. A lot like kitsune in that both are pranksters at heart."

Yashamaru hummed as he mulled that over "True, there is wisdom in learning what a creature like Shukaku can teach. Pranks are a harmless but amusing way to hone one's shinobi skills that my sister and I took great advantage of as children, though most of Karura's pranks ended up blamed on myself or Baki growing up." Snorting at the picture the newest tidbit of information on her husband's late wife gave her, even more sure of the fact she and the witch would've been great friends had they met, Bambi moved to gather her warding kit. "Karura sounds like my kind of woman. I used to get my pranks blamed on two of my honorary brothers, though Fred and George made it easy with their reputation for mischief."

 

\-----

 

The kazekage's new wife was a topic that was regularly talked about since she came to the village from whatever far off land she was hime of. The woman was beautiful and powerful in her own strange way, bringing plenty of wealth and knowledge with her into Suna. And her influence on both her husband and his children's' moods, especially Gaara's, worked wonders for the rest of the village's opinion of her - even the elders and council members who were initially unhappy with her abrupt appearance.

Chiyo more than any of them was intimately aware of just how much of a boon the woman was for their village, hearing Kankurou's endless ramblings about the hime and her lessons every day as a side effect of her puppetry lessons with the boy. If even half of the brunette's tales about the green eyed woman were true than she was a force that Suna should be glad to have on their side.

The elderly puppeteer had many regrets in her life thus far, one of the biggest being her hand in the fate of Rasa's youngest son. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't regret sealing the bijuu inside that unborn child, the guilt only growing with each rampage the tanuki manages to unleash upon her village. So when she and the other elders in the council heard Rasa declare their meeting that morning postponed so he could witness his wife fixing the child's seal the aged woman was one of the first in line to join him, her brother standing next to her outside of the foreign but obvious sealing circle drawn into the stone and sand of the training ground that had been offered her for the procedure.

Potter-Black-hime had her hair up in an intricate series of braids that was tied into a bun, the red ribbon holding it together matching her foreign style of dress and making her luminous green eyes and exotic facial structure all the more flattering. She was checking the circle critically, adjusting the blood drawn symbols making it up by hand when she found a couple mistakes with her own blood rather than ink as most sealing rituals Chiyo had witnessed; a fact that left the old woman impressed. To her knowledge only Uzumaki seal masters and summoning contracts were skilled enough to do so, as using blood can mess with the power of a seal and requires better control and focus on part of the sealer - lest one face painful consequences.

The hime led the 5 year old into the circle, satisfied with her work, and began to paint various symbols on the child's skin in the much more familiar seal ink. Once that was finished she pulled out a bowl and dagger, cutting open her hand to add her own blood to a mixture of clear liquid and chakra based sealing ink before healing the wound with an application of her strange not-quite-chakra energy. The strangest thing is the woman's next words to the boy "I'm going to be adding a design on your skin, a secondary seal in a sense, that will fix the problems present in the current seal. It will be visible, like a tattoo, but i'll need your help choosing the proper design for it to work."

The redhead's ringed eyes looked just as confused as the puppeteer's did as he asked "How will I know what to choose?"

"The only way this ritual will work is if the design has meaning to you personally, the new seal is meant to strengthen you will over Shukaku after all." The woman explains fondly, a smile that would look at place on a kitsune then adorned her face as she held the deep red mixture and brush up for the child to see "So Gaara, what matters most to you? What drives you and makes you strong, gives you purpose? And most important of all... If you had that as a tattoo where would you want it most?"

There was no hesitation, nor uncertainty, in the jinchuriki's voice as he immediately replied. "Love. And somewhere everyone can see, like your lightning bolt scar."

The hime chuckled "See? You just need to follow your instincts sometimes when it comes to seals. Now... Can you move your sand for me please? I need to draw this on your skin."

Chiyo and the others marveled as Gaara did just that, completely relaxed as his stepmother uses the mixture to draw a large but elegant kanji for love above the boy's left eye. The small crowd that had been drawn to the sight watched breathlessly as the Seals Mistress took a deep breath and began the sealing, chanting in a strange and unfamiliar tongue as she knelt on the circle, placing one hand on it and another on the jinchuriki's already seal adorned stomach. The puppet mistress gasped as the blood seal and ink seals glowed with a mixture of chakra and the hime's strange energy before trailing into the kanji on Gaara's forehead in streams of sealmarks and foreign symbols and disappearing inside the design. With a final flash of power the child's pale eyes drooped, the toddler falling into the woman's waiting arms as he passes out near instantly.

The kazekage moves forward only to beam at his youngest son as, for the first time in the village's history, the Ichibi jinchuriki is sleeping peacefully without fear of the tanuki possessing them. As she watches the scene from afar Chiyo resolves to herself that someday soon she and the raven haired hime are going to have a talk.

 

\-----

 

Rasa and Bambi are sitting together on their couch, the still sleeping form of Gaara laid out on the witch's lap the focus of their attention. The elder redhead was blown away by just how calm his son looked as he slept, marveling in the fact that he could actually run his fingers through his youngest's bright red locks at the moment, while his two elder children were staring at their sibling with open awe. This was something the family had never entertained they'd see in their wildest dreams and thanks to the raven it was actually happening.

"He should wake up in a couple hours, he just needs to rest to regain some of his energy from the ritual and then he'll be set to work on a sleep schedule a bit more normal than his old one. I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps less than most of us anyways though, it's hard to get out of a habit like that and will take a while for him to adapt to being able to sleep."

The family had just gotten comfortable after their eventful day when a group of owls swooped into the room, each carrying a letter to the witch that seemed to recognize them. The raven haired woman grabbed a letter from the smallest one flitting by her face, her already pale skin paling further as her eyes skimmed the letter. Quickly grabbing and reading the others she gulps and lets out a sharp hissing sound that her husband can tell is a curse in parseltongue based on the litany of other curses in her own tongue and japanese that he can recognize following it. 

"What's wrong?" he asks, placing a hand on her shoulder as she covers her mouth and stares at the letters blankly. 

Bambi, after a moment to calm herself explains "I forgot to tell my family I was getting married. I can't believe I forgot to write them about it! Sirius is going to loose his bloody mind! Scratch that-" she corrects as the familiar form of her godfather's owl drops a letter from him onto the pile to her left "He is already freaking out about it."

Temari, ever the voice of reason in the family, soothes the older female with a calm "I'm sure they'll understand when you tell them about it, you'll work something out."

And sure enough, shortly after flashing the blonde a weak smile Bambi's green eyes flash with inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Gaara's tattoo is still around! Though for a different reason than in canon. Chiyo has taken an interest in Bambi and is planning a chat in the near future. And Bambi finally realizes that she forgot to tell the Weasleys and living Marauders that she got married and moved to the elemental lands. Told you that was going to come up soon ;)
> 
> Next chapter is going to be Bambi's family and friends meeting her new ninja family.
> 
> Hope you liked this!


End file.
